Imaging has become more crucial in managing treatment options for cancer patients. Imaging can be an extremely powerful tool because it allows for personalized treatment assessment. Imaging can be used to detect and quantify tumor response, as well as assess therapeutic targets.
However, current treatment response assessment methods and systems do not accurately and efficiently determine personalized absorbed dose estimates of targeted radiotherapy. This can be essential to establish fundamental dose-response relationships for efficacy and toxicity and thus treatment planning. Additionally, current approaches used to assess treatment response do not completely capture a tumor's response.